Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses an information management apparatus and an information management method.
A content reproduction system is known, which includes: a server for distributing a content item; and a terminal apparatus for reproducing the content item distributed (for example, refer to PTL 1). In such a conventional content reproduction system, an application for reproducing the content item is implemented in the terminal apparatus. This application has a bookmark function for registering the content item in a bookmark list. For example, this content reproduction system is capable of following operations.
For example, it is assumed that a reception state of a radio wave is deteriorated in a case where a user reproduces the content item on the terminal apparatus. In this case, the user can perform an operation of registering the content item in the bookmark list in the terminal apparatus. Thereafter, for example, in a case where the reception state of the radio wave is improved, the user performs an operation of selecting the content item, which is registered in the bookmark list, in a bookmark list screen displayed on the terminal apparatus, and can thereby reproduce the selected content item from a head of the content item.